


emerald

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aubrey finds a human soul that’s been turned into a gem, M/M, and he’s like... wtf that could be me some day, uhhh it’s more conversation than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: If Aubrey didn’t know any better, he might have said it was simply an emerald necklace that some poor rich person dropped along their walk along the streets.





	emerald

The round, dazzling green gem was stuck in the middle of a rather beautifully made golden pendant. If Aubrey didn’t know any better, he might have said it was simply an emerald necklace that some poor rich person dropped along their walk along the streets. But, ah, no demon in what was  _ basically _ Hell would ever care about priceless gems or anything of that sort. It held no value here like it might have had to Aubrey’s world (made him distantly wonder if any of the pretty things he saw one that one channel that always came on late at night that showed off jewelry might have been… just like the one he found now).    
  


Aubrey shuddered, fully coming to terms with what he was holding.

 

“It’s a soul,” he said under his breath, tracing his finger over the gem. He was just glad Rosen seemed to ignore the fact his words came out with a slight tremble to them. Rosen nodded, glancing at the necklace in his hand.

 

“Mhm. Ah, some poor human probably didn’t make their end of the contract with a demon. We should give it to Sammy the next time we see him.”

 

Rosen had said it with good intentions, but the idea didn’t quite sit right with Aubrey. It almost made him uneasy to think about.

 

“But this isn’t what his contract necklaces look like though. Besides, I… don’t know if I want to do that anyway. This is… a  _ human soul _ .”

 

Rosen sighed, glancing down at the necklace in pity. He seemed to understand where Aubrey was coming from at least.

 

“I get you. Um… well… why not just take it with us? It’s better than throwing it back down on the ground.”

 

That sounded like a plan, just as long as Sammy or any of the other demons who wanted stuff like this couldn’t get their hands on it. A little secret, just between them. Aubrey tucked the necklace away into his pocket, feeling strangely like there were three people here instead of two. He couldn’t help but wonder what poor person had been roped into a contract so bad they couldn’t meet their end of the deal. 

 

It would be the very same fate that Aubrey would share if he wasn’t careful. 

 

“Is there any way to… reverse it?” Aubrey asked, just as they’d barely walked away from where they found the necklace. Rosen tilted his head. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Reverse when the souls are made into the gems. Could we turn them back?”

 

It probably wasn’t the safest of questions to ask out in the open. Rosen shifted uncomfortably, glancing away. He shrugged.

 

“I’ll be honest, I’ve never seen it happen. But that could also be because none of the demons who make these contracts want them to  _ have  _ a way to turn back.”

 

“And if  _ we  _ found a way?”

 

“Oh, Sammy would end your contract with him in a heartbeat and you’d  _ really _ be stuck as a necklace for good.”

 

“Would it matter, if by then we might have found a way?”

 

Rosen sighed, worry shimmering in his eyes. He came a little closer to Aubrey, lowering his voice. Even for a place that was  _ like _ Hell, it was late at night and no demons were out and about except for some who appeared to be in a rush, paying no attention to them (it seemed they’d gotten used to the whole one human among them all thing, as he no longer got gawked at for simply passing by).

 

“Is this your way of trying to escape the contract with him?”

 

A shiver crawled down his spine in acknowledgement, because dammit he wasn’t entirely  _ wrong _ . Aubrey sure as hell didn’t want to be doing this anymore, but he had no choice. He was in too deep from the start and his sister was counting on him. If it meant wrangling in a few more stray souls that managed to escape their fate with Sammy, then damn it, he would go as far as he had to.

 

Aubrey smirked, though it was clear it was forced.

 

“Would you tattle on me if it was?”

 

Rosen blinked, startled. “No, no! Never! Not me!”

 

Aubrey laughed, stepping away from him as he slipped his hand in his pocket and felt the necklace within. For some strange reason, it gave him a little hope. Maybe, they could come up with a few excuses for being late with their soul retrieval. Maybe, Aubrey could find a way out of this and save every damned soul alongside him.

 

“Let’s get a move on then, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> so yah in the demon world, human souls that have been turned into gems (which happens through failed contracts with demons) fetch a pretty price.


End file.
